Love drabble anthology
by xxxsilviker-chanxxxx
Summary: random cute love scenes with rukia and ichigo and what happenes with them and when they fall in love with each other, afraid of love they are neither clumsy or in denial some chapters contain lemons some pure ichiruki fluff, drama ,romance , humor
1. Personality crisis

**Personality crisis**

In karakura town it was one hell of a boring day , so much for a summer vacation its been raining for over three days and yet nothing new to do , except kill some hollows and have a random fight with rukia kuchiki.

Although she wasn't today in the mood for any arguing with ichigo , it was weird she was the first to pick a fight with him

They were in ichigos room apparently his dad was gone with his sisters on a field trip and he didn't want to tag along same was for rukia(isshin knows about rukia)

He glanced over at her beautiful pale face , her blue with black reflection eyes seemed somehow empty and her black hair fell over her face, he controlled the urge to brush behind her ear

Ichigo kept his emotions under control, but lately the raven haired girl made him feel different…more alive …. Something he forgot years ago

"ichigo quick we have and order , and it's a big one " she said picking up her cell phone

"It's the third one today? What the hell is going on?"he said running off

at the park they took down the three headed hollow which resembled a dog , when ichigo turned around to face Rukia she noticed that one of the hollows paws was raised to attack ichigo so she disappeared in a flash and repapered in front of ichigo getting a bad wound on her back

She collapsed to the floor and screamed in pain and her last muttered words were" idiot" the she fell unconscious in somebody's arms

"YOU IDIOT? WHY?!" ichigo yelled , picking her up he left home with her ,lucky her healing abilities were powerful and she could heal herself unconscious

* * *

after entering the house he placed her on the bead looking at her peaceful sleeping face and couldn't surpass the urge or not touching her cheek

suddenly someone had to interrupt him

' _hey king…im back ' hichigo smirked_

_'get lost ..i thought your weren't suppose to show up so soon' ichigo said (this whole conversation is in ichigos head)_

_'why not take advantage king.. our little strawberry is asleep after all…common I know you want it..' hichigos smirk widened_

_'no leave me alone… I like her as a friend thaths all'_

_' is that so?!than I sjould remind you about last nights dream ..hmm.. how she was underneath you..blusinhg moaning your name while you' hichigo got cut off_

_'I DON'T CARE NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!' ichigo shouted_

_' fine king but ill be back don't get cocky you won't always ride me ..remember that but until then enjoy your time with your woman' hichigo said disappearing_

* * *

He finally snapped out of his thoughts when rukia woke up and stared at him with a plain empty face , raising her brow at his weird behavior

"what 's wrong ? " rukia asked

Ichigo hit her in the head badly " OWW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT MORON!?" rukia yelled

" That was my fight you shoudnlt have gotton in the way " ichigo said in a serios tone

"Well..sorry..ill just go and take a shower my wounds are okay now" rukia said getting up , noticing ichigo didn't even look at her

'_ oh well , thank you nee-sama for the bath robe you gave me . at least I can use it now'_ rukia said entering the bath room

After striping all of her clothes she stepped in the shower , the warm water against her skin , she gasped when she felt one of the wounds on her arm open again

Red crimson drops fell to the floor but after the shower she cleaned it and patched the wound up, dressing up with the blue bath robe she stepped out picking her clothes up

Her robe was longer it reached her ankles so that she wouldn't be exposed or anything like that , entering ichigos room the boy was on his bed pretending to be asleep

She ignored him and went to her closet placing her clothes in , while ichigo changed his position and was now sitting on his right side opening one eye

' _wow king she is hot ..you hate to admit it .' hichigo reappeared_

_' if you aren't going to make your move than I will , and she will be mine' he smirked_

_'don't you dare' ichigo said_

_' oh .. it seems you are …TO LATE' he said smiling devilishly_

"rukia" ichigo said getting of the bed making his way to her

"hm" she was cut off by his lips forcing her into a kiss, a brutal , he didn't ask for entrance he demanded it , as if he owned her mouth , he forced his tongue to mold with his in a heated dance

After separating for air he picked her up watching her red lips , placing her on the bed hovering his body over hers , she noted something, this wasn't ichigo .

Obviously this was his hollow she decided to play his game and moaned when he ran his tongue over her neck leaving hot trail marks which made him proud with the progress he had made

' see king she is already mine , look at her moaning blushing like that ha ' hichigo smirked

' leave her alone or else'

'or else what? You can't even control me !? and you expect to save her pathetic neither you wait for your turn or you stay like this for the rest of your life ' he said smirking paying his attention to rukia ravishing her again

Hichigo was shocked to say anything when rukia flipped him over and used one of arms to pin his hands over his head , and her mouth was busy with his neck

"I like being on top, sorry to disappoint you " she said smirking

"anything you want princess" hichigo smirked

Suddenly hichigo felt a cold metal being held against his neck , her sword was at his throat ready to kill him in case he made a wrong move

"where is ichigo? I know you aren't him? Let him out now or ill kill you" she said in a threatening tone

"well well well it seems I have underestamed both you and ichigo well are you sure you want to hurt your boyfriend hm? " he asked

"no I wouldn't hurt ichigo , but ill hurt you if you won' t let him out " she said

' hmm your girlfriend isn't that stupid I guess you win another round for now ichigo '

Then came out the normal ichigo which suddenly blushed noticing the position they were , and his eyes widened at the sword at his neck

"LET ME GO IDIOT! IT'S ME ICHIGO " he shouted

Sighing she got of him and placed her sword back in her closet and wanted to undress to get in her pajama but forgot that ichigo was there

She turned around and smirked at his red face he was still an innocent little boy, but cute

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN?!" he shouted

"well its obvious you are a pervert , you should have turned around but it seems you enjoy staring at my body" she said smirking

"Well then..why don't I show you how much I appreciate your body…rukia" je whispered making his way to her

he loved her reaction she stod there waiting for him , like a female lion waiting for his mate to return.

He kissed her shoulder where she had a small scar from when he was saved by her for the first time , and moved to the back of her neck placing a tender kiss

Turning her around he pushed her to the bed untying her robe in the process and his eyes filled with lust , lust for the girl he loved

The one person who understood him and which wasn't afraid of him, this time she wasn't afraid of him because this was the ichigo she loved and wanted to be with

He kissed her lips only this time more gentle licking her red lover lip asking for permission to enter her mouth, permission which she accepted and let their tongues embrace and fight for dominance

When they separated for air she had a bi of blush on her face and her left hand reached out to cares his cheek , he closed his eyes leaning his head stroking his face against her hand making her understand that he needed her

He took of his shirt and unzipped his pants leaving him only in his pants , he continued kissing her neck leaving her hikes and stopped at her breasts which were already aroused from the pleasure she felt

Sucking harshly on them he earned moans from her ,moans which encouraged him to on , it was hard since both of them were virgins

He took of his pants placing nesting himself between her legs first looking at her face , he saw that she accepted him and he entered her through a hard thrust earning a cry from her he stopped and licked her tears and kissed her

After a few minutes the pain turned into pleasure her moans grew desperate from him , he groaned in pleasure with every thrust he made he felt her reach her peek

After another thrust rukia's orgasm hit her screaming his name in pleasure and her inner walls tightened around his shaft making him groan and relies into her

Collapsing next to her he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer inhaling he scent

"rukia…I love you.." he whispered but before falling asleep he heard the same response from her which made him happy

she was the only girl which accepted him because of his inner hollow and twisted personality and he was happy for now


	2. the drunk idiot

**well here it is another random thing that passed through my mind hehe enjoy**

* * *

Tonight , it was going to be along night…. Urahara just had to do a party for rukia's return with minors and alcohol , old stupid hag rukia mentally cursed

Chad was half drunk but was still standing , orihime was the only one along with rukia and some other girls didn't get drunk

Shunsui was the first to be there , where there was sake there is shunsui to get drunk and flirt with other girls or "his nanao-chan" as he would tease his vice –captain

Rukia sighed but somehow she was happy to know that so many people had missed her , and she looked over at ichigo and sighed , he had a drinking contest and now the effects of the alcohol were starting to appear

Sighing she got up and apologized to yoruichi and the others and went over to ichigo to convince him to leave, it was going to be hard since the lights were on but nobody was inside his head

" common ichigo, we are going home " she murmured trying to get him up

"huh? A-lal-ready? " he asked

" yes now common you don't want to see me mad right?" she asked with innocent eyes

she sighed and waved to everyone goodbye and placed ichgo's left arm around her neck while supporting the rest of his body with her help , this was not her lucky night that was obvious

Then suddenly she felt ichigo stop and he went and threw up in a near bush , poor kid he must have had too much alcohol , then after she helped him up they went home at least now he was a bit ok

* * *

After entering the house , she thanked kami nobody was home because she would have had big troubles bringing ichigo home like this , she tried to lock the door while she placed ichigo down on a chair near the entrance

She stopped a bit as she felt his hand crawl up her back and shivered it was ichigo's hand

"rukia" he whispered in a husky voice

yep the dam sake was making its effect , then his hand moved from her back down underneath her skirt to her underwear to remove it but luckily he was to drunk to control his actions

"stop it ichigo , god damm it " she yelled blushing and pushing his hand away

"you are cute when you get mad " he said grinning

"come lets get you to your room before everyone comes back" she said helping him up again

On the way to his room ,again ichigo forced his luck his pervy hand crawled up to her breast toying with it earning a small gasp from rukia

She bit on her lover lip and after entering his room she placed him on the bed .

"geez you are so troublesome boy" she said sighing sitting on the bed

"rukia…I missed you and I need you…." He whispered hugging her from the behind

she only gasped was it true ? did he really care for her ? or was it because of the alcohol she heard that if men or boys get drunk they are honest and tell hidden secrets

she wrapped her small arms around his and kissed his arm , turning around to face his handsome features she giggles at how vulnerable he was now and got up to leave when his arms warped around her again

" just because im…drunk…this doesn't mean you get to leave.." he whispered again his hand traveling down between her legs , she moaned this time on the top of her lungs

that was it rukia turned around and pushed him down while she hovered over him kissing him with all of her passion and lust , then she moved and nibbled on his neck leaving him marks

"ah..ohhh…ru-kk-i-a ..ah" ichigo moaned

His moans satisfied her and then she moved to undress him but it was to late he fell asleep , she sighed and knew he was to drunk for anything she groaned

Because of him she was turned on badly and couldn't satisfy her needs because he was asleep

Groaning in silence she took of his shirt and pulled the covers over him , she fell asleep next to him still dressed and hoped he would forget everything in the morning

* * *

The next day she felt a movement next to her and a pair of arms embracing her it seems ichigo didn't forget last night , she had an attempt to get up but was pulled down by a groaning ichigo

"where do you think you are going?" he asked running his nose over the croak of her neck

"I ..uh…" rukia said blushing

"It's not to late to finish what we started last night, just say it" he whispered licking her neck

"ichigo…I WANT YOU " she yelled when he bit down on her neck

he smirked and started to lick her neck and undress her , boy was this going to be one hell of a morning for them and their neighbors , but oh well

After a few hours of love making and groans ,moans and so on he collapsed by her side and pulled her next on his chest

"Thank you rukia, for everything" he whispered falling asleep


	3. shower problems

Ok so today im really hyper and happy without no reason everything is going perfect so far , and I hope it will remain that way

With love gin chan

Xxxxxxxxgin-chanxxxxxxxxX

* * *

The shower problem

Officially the summer vacation had just started and kurosaki ichigo was not only annoyed but with one hell of a interest for it , rukia was the only one thrilled that she could sleep as much as she pleaded

Sometimes rukias presence didn't bother ichigo , but when he wanted privacy he couldn't have it, because of his dad or her , but lately something pretty weird had been going on with the two

Their argues are more often , and ichigo had wet dreams about her , some were really turning him on , but they started to happen more often

It bothered him allot, what could this mean? He started to have feelings for the annoying midget which was older than him ? neah impossible

"ichigo …." Someone moaned under him

" I …want…you…inside ..of..moan..me" the black haired female moaned under him

Ichigo quickly snapped out , he sighed at least it was just a dream, if could have been worse , he didn't want her to find out about this

"Ichigo " rukia called out

ichigo didn't response thought it was that dam dream again , so he didn't bother to ask or answer , he just turned around in his bed

Rukia sighed, the idiot was ignoring her again…she returned from a hard battle with an arrancar and the last thing she needed was to get annoyed by him

"ichigo…ICHIGO WAKE UP GOD DAMIT" she yelled even louder

"what the hell do you want bitch!?/" he asked with veins popping over all of his forehead

" if you call me one more time bitch I swear ill kill you ! now im going to go and change I had a hard battle with another arrancar" she said in a dramatic way

"so how did it go? Did you get hurt?did you defeat it? " he asked curios

"of course baka!i wouldn't be here alive now would i? " she asked

" WHY YOU !" he said pissed of

" heh !oh my I pissed you off didn't I …..strawberry?" she asked innocently

By now ichigo had his forehead covered with veins and his left eye twitched and he though of many ways how to kill her

"well since im not wanted here I guess ill go take a shower " she said picking up her towel and throwing it over the shoulder

_"yo king…you gonna let that woman make fun of you like that?" inner hichigo appeared teasing him again_

_" go away..the last thing I need now is to get annoyed by you" ichigo thought_

_"pff…you are no fun..show that woman who is the man in this place..geez it's so obvious you are in love with her and you also lust for her…" he said smirking_

_" I …I …" was all ichigo said_

_Hichigo's smirk only darked as he continued" well king if you aren't gonna make youre move …then will switch places and you will be my horse ..and rukia my woman .." he said licking his lips_

_"please she is nothing but an annoying friend , that's all " he said_

_" oh really? Please you wanna do your friend do hard so she wouldn't be able to walk for a whole month , you want to hear her screaming your name , moaning and." Hichigo said_

_"SHUT THE HELL UP! EVEN IF I WANT THAT I WOULDN'T DO IT IF SHE DIDN'T WANT NOW GET LOST" ichigo said_

_"pff why not go and take a look in the shower…hey it's a one time opportunity and plus nobody is home …just you your lover and of course ME…ill feel the same pleasure as you" he said smirking_

_At this point ichigo was speechless and pissed of he wanted rukia for himself_

_"face it king we have one thing in common we both want rukia-chan for yourself but don't worry I will come out one day ….and she wont be yours anymore , but until the you are the king " he said smirking disappearing_

* * *

A few minutes later ichigo stood on his bed pissed of by the conversation he just had with his inner hollow and cursed the dam thing and sulked again

He looked at the clock a few minutes passed since rukia was in the shower and curiosity hit him so he sneaked out of the room to the shower, he opened the door carefully and thanked kami that she didn't lock it

Lucky the curtain of the shower was pulled or in that moment he would have had a major nose bleed , not to mention that his erection got big and he silently groaned and stripped of his cloths

Seeing a rukia surprised and pissed of wasn't his goal but for now he would be satisfied with what he achieved

He pulled the curtains to reveal a naked rukia washing herself . she had shower gel on her back and between her legs , this made his member grow even big and aroused even more

"WHAT THE HELL IDIOT?!WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU…. She got cut off by his warm lips which slammed against her lips to shut her up

That was it ichigo entered the shower naked and joined her for a bath , he kissed her deeply and with all of his passion slipping his tongue into her mouth and coaxing with her tongue

The only thing rukia could do was moan in his mouth , this satisfied both ichigo and hichigo , his hand rubbed her left breast and his naughty hand moved down her stomach rubbing circles

His hand tickled her a bit at the belly button and then slipped to her wet womanhood and played with her clit , then two fingers entered her making her moan even louder in pure ecstasy

Ichigo only smirked against her skin, she was slowly giving in , his lips moved to her throat marking and kissing her , after his fingers left her they reached to explore her body

Suddenly he pushed rukia against the cold wall, warm water was running against their skins and the only thing she did was to moan and feel vulnerable

Her hands made their way to his orange hair playing his soft locks massaging his scalp making him moan, bingo his weak spot she smirked against his neck

" i-i-chi-g-oo I …want you…now" she moaned against his touch

without a second thought he entered her with a hard thrust which made her moan harder then before , he decided to take things slowly as not to hurt her for now

God , he wanted to move inside of her so badly but he respected her feelings , rukias lips reached his shoulder where he had a scar and kissed it , then her lips made their way to his neck kissing it.

With that he started to pick up his speed , at first he teased her with soft moves then he went faster making her scream his name , her back was probably red by how be rubbed her against the wall, bringing them both to their peaks

* * *

After they finished the shower ichigo insisted on carrying rukia bridal style to his room with only a towel wrapped around their waists , he placed her gently on the bed kissing her lips the he smirked and pulled the covers over their naked bodies

The towels were forgotten on the floor the moment they entered the room

"NEE-SAN !!" a stuffed teddy bear yelled jumping on rukias chest

"Kon what the" rukia asked blushing

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH THAT BAKA ICHIGO LOOKED ME UP IN HIS SISTERS ROOM and….mhmmhy" he was cut of by ichigo which threw him against the wall like always

Nobody was allowed to touch rukia that way , not even the stupid perverted teddy bear or lion , only he was allowed he pulled her closer and pressed his head on her neck

Rukia smiled softly at his childish act and pulled him closer to her chest blushing , placing her head on his a few or her raven locks were on his face

It didn't bother him, as long as he was in the arms of the woman he loved the most that was all he needed, with that he fell asleep


	4. Big problems

* * *

"URAHARAAAA

"URAHARAAAA!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU COWARD!" a very pissed of rukia yelled

"Um if it isn't my favorite customer miss kuchiki what can I do for you? "urahara asked smiling

Rukia kicked him in the shin " WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ICHIGO ?! HE IS ACTING ALL….." rukia said blushing

"He is acting what? " urahara asked

* * *

_**Earlier that day**_

" _Urahara-san are you sure this soul candy isn't like kon? Ichigo asked_

_" why yes kurosaki-san and if there are problems with it just let me know " he said grinning with his fan_

_"Yeah whatever " ichigo said leaving_

_In Ichigo's room, he was just to bored to have a normal day , it was plain stupid and boring , rukia wasn't in sight so he could piss her off , kon was being kept hostage by yuzu and nobody was home_

_So he decided to try out the soul candy urahara gave him just for fun and boredom , he took one pill and swallowed it then he noticed that he was feeling weird_

_Stupid urahara he must have gave him again something wrong , like usual he wondered how yoruichi could stand him_

_Hopping someone would return home soon so he could ask for help , he didn't feel so well he cursed at first rukia for going with orihime shopping_

_A few minutes later he passed out on the bed , later that day rukia arrived home_

_"ichigo…ichigo….ICHIGOOOOOO WAKE UP ALREADY" rukia yelled_

_"huh" ichigo only said and woke up looking at her in a weird way_

_"What are you looking at?" rukia asked_

_"Hm probably at the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" he said grinning_

_"W..haat?1" rukia said with a blush_

_"You heard me babe….i love you..rukia…and I want you…so be a good girl and come here….i won't bite at least not now…" he said smirking_

_She took a glance at his face and noted that it was rather cheerful than always , his eyes filled with lust …over her? That was ridiculous ..ichigo always scolded her and argued with her because of stupid reasons …._

_She snapped out of her thoughts when the young orange haired boy started to approach her, stalking her as if she was his prey rather mating partner, she only gasped and stepped towards his desk and saw soul candy_

_Quickly she blocked him with kido and read the ingredients on the soul candy and stopped at the part where it was written aphrodisiacs , a vein popped on her head urahara was so dead_

_Just then ichigo broke her kido and got up and jumped on her pinning her on the ground , using his right hands he blocked her arms above her head_

_"Stop it idiot!" she screamed_

_"Oh rukia-chan…I know you want me to ..its just to obvious …" he said placing his lips on her neck_

_"STOP ICHIGO " she shouted_

_"God… I love it when you scream….it turns me on …" he said smirking against her neck_

_He then reached down to the back of her head and smothered her mouth with a hot kiss, rukia only gasped in shock and she was even more shocked when he groaned and slipped his tongue inside her mouth_

_Rukia managed to push him of her and quickly reached to jump out the window and go and beat the hell out of urahara, he was so dead_

_Feeling ichigo's reiatsu behind her she speeded up , of course the idiot wouldn't give up so easy , she thanked kami that urahara's shop wasn't so far away_

* * *

Back to the start

"URAHARA" a werry pissed off rukia said kicking him in the shin

"What the did you give ichigo? He is all horny and wants to screw me?? SO " she yelled grabbing him by the throat

Right then ichigo entered the back door and hovered over rukia wanting to take her there , he could care the less that everyone was watching , all he wanted was rukia

"Rukia…did you think you could escape me …." He whispered against her neck

"Get him off now…" rukia shouted

Urahara took ichigo off rukia and tied him to a chair , just then renji entered the room , he was probably back from an order

"Hey renji ! how are you ? " rukia asked smiling

"oh hey rukia …fine back from another dangerous mission I guess…what is baka ichigo doing tied up?" he asked smirking

"we have a …a problem…." Rukia said looking away

"I believe me and rukia were suppose to be busy alone of course…." Ichigo said smirking in rukia's direction

"What the hell is your problem idiot? Don't even touch rukia or else…" renji said

"I believe what im going to do to her later tonight will be more than touching " he added

"WHAT !?WHY YOU…" renji said wanting to strangulate him

"Wait renji …I gave him accidentally the wrong soul candy and now….well…he is horny….and not with every girl…but with the girl he has a crush on…" he said sighing

"WHAT!!" Both renji and rujia yelled

"Well …these candies are also truth candy, they make the one who eats them to be honest and reveal hidden secrets …" urahara said

"So what do we do now? What will I tell his dad? What about me? " rukia said

"Yeah what will we do with him?" renjij asked

"Well …you could tie him up?" urahara asked

"Burn him alive" renji said

"Look him up in a room?" rukia said

"Or…let him have his way with you…"" urahara said sighing

"What ??ill freaking kill you…first of he goes horny because of your stupid mistakes and now you suggest something really stupid like always ." rukia was cut off by ichigo's hands which were currently wrapped around her waist

How did he escape …she was petrified

"Rukia…babe….you are one hell of a girl…" he murmured against her back

"So…what do you say….wana make babies tonight? The it's settled ….tonight you will be all mine…" he said smiling

That was the last straw for both rukia and renji

"NO GET OFF YOU IDIOT NOW BEFORE I DON'T KILL YOU" rukia shouted

* * *

cliffhangers read and review and ill do the next part of this Story : Big problem


	5. who knew

**I was listening to pink's old song , I just love it so it inspired me to write this new chapter enjoy**

**Read & review my faithful fans and you will get more chapters**

Who knew

So it happened again and there was nothing she could do stop the same mistake from the past, she lost someone that she loved , kaien-donno and now the same thing repeated only with someone else

That person which had offered her a reason no even more a purpose in the life, the one who risked everything he had to save her , he protected her from any danger and shielded her from any enemies or fan boys

She remembered ichigo's last night confession before it happened

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback:**_

"rukia….rukia…wake up" ichigo whispered in rukia's ear ,again she fell asleep on his bed , he wasn't happy with that idea one bit

" WAKE UP MIDGET AND GET OOF MY BED " ichigo yelled in rukia's ear

"Bahhhh…ichigo you baka is that a way to threat a lady? You idiot…" rukia said waking up

"I thought I told you not to sleep in my bed…look if you can't respect that one rule than you are free to go where ever you want " ichigo sitting down on the end of his bed

"I knew you still hated me…oh well I guess since you don't need me around ill just leave back to the soul.." she got cut off by his warm embrace , he pulled her into a hug , turning her around he placed his head on he flat abdomen and sighed

"Rukia….look im sorry…it's just that lately….i … I love you ..okay?" he said desperately wanting her answer

"Ichigo….idiot…" she said pulling him closer

These three words made him the happiest man so he started to kiss his way up opening the buttons of her school uniform up to her neck and through it on the ground .Rukia placed her hands on his hair pulling him into another kiss , after wards taking of his shirt.

He pushed her on the bed taking off her skirt and panties and he also took of his pants and boxers

Now he shoot her one last glance before entering her with small thrusts in the beginning since they were both without experience in this domain

After he started going faster , while her moans were like music to his hear, yes he loved the annoying midget , he loved rukia

Later he collapsed near her , wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer

" i…love you…rukia" he whispered then he fell asleep

_**end of flashback**_

* * *

The second day ichigos hollow took over him , and already killed orihime and chad , the soul society send more help , ukitake and shunsui unfortunately made in the middle of the battle

Rukia was shocked and she stood behind the two men doing the same mistakes that she did in the past , it's as if time was repeating itself and she hated every minute of it

After receiving order from ukitake to leave , rukia ran, for the first time in her life scared , she didn't even have time to tell him that she loved him , it was an issue an emotion which she feared

Feared because of the ones she lost , her mistakes , she felt as if she had no purpose

Then she felt a familiar reiatsu, ichigo's only it was tainted with darkness , it was the hollow and it was ready to kill somebody

"No ichigooo!!please stop……I know you can hear me….please stop" she yelled running towards him and hugged him

The hollow looked down at her and smiled sadistically and stabbed her with the sword

Rukia didn't hesitate , and the last energy she had she pulled out her sword and stabbed him

That horrible feeling of death , it fille her , but it was time to pay for the sins of the past , her mistakes which couldn't be erased by nothing

"I-i-c-hi-go..i …love …you…im sorry" she said dying in his arms

"RUKIA!" ichigo felt her sword through him and smiled at her, she did the right thing , and set them both free , to be with each other

"Thhank..you…" he said falling to the ground with the black haired shinigami next to him

Who knew that history would repeat itself , and the fact that they would starting loving each other….Even in death they loved each other


	6. bigger problems

* * *

When rukia arrived home of course helped by renji carrying a horny ichigo tied up of course

In his room he was tied again to the his chair , and the chair was glued to the desk so that he could not escape

"So what do we do with him now?

"Hmm you want me to stay tonight here and make sure that everything is okay?" renji asked smirking at her

"W-we-l-l- I don't kno-w-w renji…" rukia said

"Ya know renji…you shouldn't flirt with my woman and I don't do threesome so you can return back to the soul society and leave me and koy alone…we are suppose to be busy…" ichigo said almost moaning the last part

"Ich-i—i-g-o-oo… " rukia stuttered

"Babe don't whisper my name like that….it turns me on …." Ichigo said

"……" rukia was blank

"Why you…you have a death wish or something Kurosaki ? that's final im staying here tonight to keep an eye on you ass …I just have to go tell captain that I " renji was cut off by rukia

"Renji…don't tell nii-sama he will come to kill ichigo for sure…you know how he is….just tell him that I don't use your head you are smart right?"rukia said

"Fine ill go call him …I just have to go get it from orihime's apartment …il be right back" he said leaping out the window

* * *

'oh shit…this is not good….definitely….' rukia turned around to see an empty chair and gasped

This was not …good …not cool and good at all….the most dangerous horny man was on the loss stalking his prey …more exactly rukia …..

'Shit where is he?' rukia said with sweat on her face

"Rukia " she felt a warm breath fan over the back of her neck

"ICHIGOOOO , WHERE ARE YOU MY SON " isshin yelled wanting to beat the hell out of ichigo

Rukia applied a pressure point on the back of ichigo's neck leaving him unconscious

Quickly placing him on the bed and pulling the cowers over him making him look like he was sick or asleep, she opened a little bit the door

"Mr kurosaki…why hello ..you see ichigo is a bit tired and he has been sleeping until now " rukia said laughing nervously

"Oh darling third daughter of mine I already told you how to call me , of that lazy ass son of mine , instead of making you happy he sleeps ill teach some sense into him" isshin said pushing rukia away to beat the hell out of ichigo

"No no we had a hard exam at school and he studied all night plus this morning so he is exhausted maybe when he wakes up ill make sure to let you know "rukia said smiling

"ok rukia darling but be carefull he is a idiot and he might do something stupid " isshin said leaving and waving a hand at rukia

'pwefff that was sooo fuckin close ( yeah rukia swears once in a while ) I hope the idiot wakes up normal again' she thought

A few hours passed in which ichigo woke up , and renji didn't show up anymore so she decided to call him and ask him how long it was going to take him

"RENJI!WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I'VE BEEN WAITING YEARS FOR YOUR ASS TO COME HE WANTS TO RAPE AND YOU WASTE TIME" rukia yelled in the phones speaker

"Look rukia im sorry ok …your brother caught me in paper work like always and I don't think ill make until tonight so you'll have to do this on your owv bye " renji said closing the conversation

'that ashole how dare he……leaving me alone with an asshole like ichigo ….grrrr….and sometimes nii-sama really pisses me off with his stupid actions' rukia groaned in frustration

"God rukia groan again your voice turns me on badly …why don't you want me? Am I that badly? " he asked in a mocking tone

"What…no ichigo listen in this state the only thing you are thinking about might be sex so forget it " she said looking away

"if you ever ask help from another man other then me …ill screw the daylights out of you so you won't be able to walk and you will say only my name" ichigo said grinning

"I ….uhhu.h..fgfdgfd" rukia said

"Now common rukia…come here …." Ichigo said patting the bed

"Or I will come there …its enough room in the closet for both me and you…." He said

Without a second word ichigo hovered over her pushing her in the closet and ripping off her shirt and skirt …. Now she was only in her pink boxer panties and braw

"Ow god you are so sexy rukia…." Ichigo whispered

He took of his shirt and pants remaining only in his boxers which were hiding his aroused erection which was getting bigger with every move

He ripped off her panties pressing two fingers inside of her fucking her senseless, while his mouth was busy with her long slender neck marking it as his

For now she wasn't kon, renji's or byakuya's she belonged to him ichigo kurosaki ….only to him

His mouth found its way to her braw taking it off with his teeth ,since his fingers were busy , he licked her aroused nipple making it harden against his wet tongue , and obtaining more moans from her

She could only feel weak under his touch , it was so addicting , the only thing she could do is to satisfy him and play his game

The orange haired boy only smirked and continued his lust full game and removed his fingers licking them and also noted how wet she was for him

"Rukia …you taste good…" he said

He quickly took of his boxers and nested himself between her legs wanting desperately to enter her

"No…wait ichi…" she was cut off by his dick slamming into her in a brutal way

"Ahh..uuu.it hurts….ichigo…." rukia said blushing and pressing herself against the mattress

"don't worry babe …it will last a bit …." He whispered

After a few minutes the pain became pleasure and ichigo trusted into her even faster and deeper the exact way she wanted , every moan of hears made him want her even more

The last moan came in , and the couple came to their peek , and he got off her rolling next to her covered in sweat and her scent , he pulled her closer smirking against her skin

"rukia….babe …..only I am allowed to pleasure you in this way….." he whispered in her ear licking the ear lobe

Obtaining a few more moans from her , he felt his member harden and throb even more than before

One thing the female shinigami forgot , if he had aphrodisiacs they're effect will last on until the second day, shit that meant a whole night with…..sex

She sighed knowing this would be a long night , but she will push him and use kido when she will reach her limit, for now she was turned on two

Ichigo grabbed her by her hips and placed her on his shaft , she started riding him in a slow manner , while moaning and blushing under his stare

orihime was finnaly happy with uryu ,even urhara had yoruichi , then why couldn't she be happy two?

She got cut out of her thoughts when the male grabbed her hips and slammed her even harder on his member a few more time, after their orgasm she didn't find the strength to get of him so she rested on his chest

Although his member was still inside of her , she felt ichigo's grin against her her hair and fell asleep

* * *

The next morning rukia woke up first, she was next to ichigo since they had a few more times sex last night, no love making sessions they weren't perverted or anything else , she felt pain build up between her legs

It seems that nine rounds of sex managed to satisfy ichigo in the end , she sighed as she felt him wake up

It would be all over , he would yell about what happened , insult her and become cold again to her

"Rukia…what happened? And why are we naked?" ichigo asked calm

She sighed again and explained to him what happened the whole story and he only remained shocked

"Rukia….im sorry…. If I hurt you …I love you…and I don't want to lose you…." He whispered higging her

"ichigo…I love you to " she said with teary eyes hugging him , and then she kissed him

* * *

On a roof top: Well kisuke looks like our job is done here, the two idiots are finally together, it went all according to your plan, it was smart to give him that kind of candy

Well thank you my lovable cat bundle of joy , let us go home


	7. Sweet Jealousy

* * *

Sweet jealousy

For the past weeks ichigo had been acting really jealous and over protective for rukia , he was pissed easily ,plus he argued with her on every dumb subject , even if he saw her reading something

In her closet rukia read one of he favorite books before bed time , the chappy story( I made that up lame ) and her thoughts wandered off to the idiot in the next room

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOO" kon yelled jumping towards ichigo , while the lazy boy kicked him against the wall

"HEY LAZY SOUL REAPER ! why do you keep doing that ?" kon asked jumping on ichigo

"because you are an idiot as always , now get lost and leave me alone" ichigo picked up kon by the face

"You know ill just go to nee-san , im sure she will accept me without a second thought , maybe tonight ill even see her naked like last night " kon said smirking

"YOU WHAT??" ichigo yelled

"Yup last night nee-san didn't notice I entered the closet , and she started to change for bed , I keep telling you idiot she has a hot body of those bre…."

"shut up , im not interested ..plus she is just a friend nothing more" ichigo said having that impassive and blank face

"yeah whatever im out of here , you are sure a big idiot and stay away from nee-san" kon pointed at ichigo before leaving

"why you! Stupid plushy …forces his luck all the time " ichigo said

* * *

in ichigo's head:

'yo king …guess who is back? YEAH ' hichigo laughed like a mad man

' oh great you again…you are the last hing I need ' ichigo said with a sigh

'baahhh ….booooring…geez you are such a idiot like always ichigo …..are you gonna let our woman get away like that ?' he said smirking

' she is not mine …she is just a friend and second …. I don't give a dam about her naked body ' ichigo said

'yeah whatever …that's why you have dreams about you and her having sex in all of the possible positions …you want her and desperately crave for her attention…correct me if im wrong? You do not wish to screw your friend while she is moaning under neath you and until her ears bleed' hichigo said victorious

'….whatever' ichigo said

' yeah ill be the first to fuck her when I take over your body and I will satisfy my needs …trust me ichigo you are so desperate for her you don't even realize it…

Now I wonder what would her reaction be if she found out you touch yourself at night and say her name ?...hmmm…… or about your dirty little secrets ….' Hichigo smirked even more

' get lost….im outta here in fact…' ichigo said with a tiny blush

* * *

Inside the closet rukia left to take a shower before bed time , she was a girl and decerid it , she noted ichigos frustrated face and smirked

" whats wrong ichigo? You look tense? " rukai asked in a mocking tone

"im ok…what do you want?" ichigo asked

"tsk..tsk tsk …is that a way to talk to a girl..? im just gonna and take a shower see ya" she waved leaving

"Wait…" ichigo wanted to call out for her but it was to late apparently the girl had already left

"well…this is really stupid " he sighed sitting back on the bed with his hands underneath his head

Suddenly he heard rukia's mobile ring and went to see if it was a hollow , but false alert it was a message received , he wondered who would look for her so late …. Especially at this hour

He placed the phone underneath the pillow and sat back again on the bed , he was curios all of the sudden about who was the one which sent the message and what it contained

But then again curiosity killed the cat, well maybe it killed yoruichi, but it wasn't going to kill Kurosaki Ichigo , so he got up and reached again for the phone

Praying that neither kon or rukia would catch him doin something like this he clicked and opened the message

Not only did the sender piss of and leace him shocked but also what the message itself contained made him stare with wide eyes like an idiot

The one who sended the message was none other than yumichika asking her help with something real important, he seemed so desperate

The message sounded something like this:

_Dear beautiful flower , remember you once said you would help me with something ? well now I am in desperately need of your pretty face and services , meet me tomorrow in the park , behind the huge almond tree_

_Love , yumichika_

At this ichigo thought he was going to burst up a few nerves and kill everything that came in sight , right now , not only was his hollow fucking with him around , but now that gay narcissist was messing around with his woman

He made sure that the message would still appear on the cell phone unread ( don't ask how but I heard there is a way to do that ) and placed it underneath her pillow

Deciding to pretend that nothing happened so that rukia wouldn't realize what he did , he faked sleeping , and hear her enter the room and close the closet room

Ichigo went and placed his head on the closet door and heard a giggling from rukia, his eyes twitched so she was really dating that weirdo , well tomorrow he will make sure to brake them apart

* * *

'well king looks you hit the jackpot …. So not only are you gonna kill a weirdo but you are gonna finally get laid about time…' hichigo said

' dam you why are you here again ?' ichigo asked

' well you apparently forgot that I am a part of you I know all of oyur darkest secrets so if you feel the pleasure while screwing her ill feel the same thing…common king I know you want her…why wait till tomorrow? Go screw her now ..show her who's the master' hichigo smirked teasing ichigo

'whatever' ichigo said falling asleep

The next day ichigo woke up with the same treatment from his father, after kicking knocking him out he went and ate breakfast , and then he stopped rukia wanting to ask her and find out where she was going

"Rukia ….where are you going?" ichigo asked rising a brown

"Well im going to go meet orihime see ya later " she said jumping out the window

'what a lie …that little midget…. Ill screw her so badly she wont walk a whole week' ichigo sweared

**

* * *

**

**In the park**

"Oh rukia-chan looking beautiful as always " yumichika said smiling

" oh hello yumi-kun ….its been a while you really thought I forgot about our deal? Im not such a clumsy klutz of course ill help " rukia said smiling in a charming way

"Wery well my beautiful flower we shall get started with easy things to tense up the atmosphere" he said getting up and swallowing a pill and turning into his shinigami form , so did rukia

Where icihigo is : dam when I find her she is so dead….and so is yumichika ………..grrr….i hate this

He entered the park , and found the huge tree where they were supposed to meet and hid in a tree so that they wouldn't see him , he also noticed they were in their shinigami forms

" see rukia-chan it won't listen to me….my zanpaktou wont even obey me…" yumichika said pointing at his sword

"Well for starters it won't listen to you because it thinks on its own ….and it also thinks that he is the boss not you ….and also …you see the sword matches your personality …" rukia said

"Oh why thank you little flower maiden …." Yumichika said with a blush

"ummmm…it wasn't a compliment " rukia said with a sweat drop

"AHA….what the hell are you two doing here?" a werry pissed of ichigo yelled

"idiot…I was helping yumichika control his zanpaktou..he has a hard time dealing with it so I decided to return to him a favor" rukia said

"oh…then why did you tell me that went to inoue? " ichigo asked curios

"geez…lately you have flipped of and got pissed at everything I said …so in order to not get you mad I lied…" rukia said

"Well some other time I promise we won't be interrupted yumi-kun …talk to you later…I think kenpachi and the others are waiting " rukia said waving a hand at him

" so that was only training?rukia ….there is something you should know…..i…love you…" ichigo said the last words in a lover voice

"wha I didn't hear to welll" rukia said smirking

"oh you heard all to well midget…now lets go home…I have a surprise and a punishment for you…ichigo said picking he up bridal style and kissing her neck

An hour later ichigo was panting and full of sweat from being caught in love making activities with his new girlfriend , he fell next to rukia and pulled her on his chest sighing

"ichigo…I love you to baka…I can't believe you were jealous thought.." rukia said giggling in his neck

"yeah…shut up and enjoy this…" he said tithing his grip on her

yeah that was how rukia kuchiki and ichigo kurosaki ended up togheter , through jealousy , the sweet taste of jealousy

* * *

xxxxxxxxxGin-chan is outxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. two idiots ,no brains

**Two idiots , no brain**

This story takes place after ichigo rescues rukia from her execution ,a plain scene with a small battle in the soul society

"I'VE TRAINED SPECIALLY FOR THIS DAY!TODAY IS THE DAY YOU LOSE AND DIE KENPACHI !" yelled ichigo

"YEAH BRING IT ON BRAT IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I LAST KILLED AND IM THIRSTSY FOR SPILLING BLOOD" yelled kenpachi back

"OH YEAH !WELL ILL KICK YOUR ASS ESPECIALLY NOW THAT RUKIA BRINGS ME GOOD LUCK I AM PREPARED TO FINNALY CONFRONT YOU !" ichigo yelled

"WELL IF YOU THINK YOUR GIRLFRIEND WILL SAVE YOU ARE SO WRONG BRAT!" yelled kenpachi

Rukia sighed and started to wonder how she got dragged into this stupid fight between the imbecile carrot head and the crazy guy for blood known as captain on squad 11

* * *

The idiot already had unsettled scores with kenpachi and apparently wanted to finish it today

Oh brother this was sure going to be a long duel between them , and rukia was getting bored waiting for her boyfriend to finish and so was yachiru

* * *

"rukia-chan…do ya think they'll ever finish? " yachiru asked

"Dunno yachiru-chan…but im getting booored" rukia yawned

"Yeah me to….KEN-CHAN LET'S GO IM BOOORED" yachiru yelled

"NOT YET IM NOT DONE LET'S GET STARTED ICHIGO" kenpachi yelled

"RIGHT ON BELL BOY YOU ARE FIRST " ichigo yelled smirking

"WHAT DID YO UCALL ME!?ILL KILL YOU " Kenpachi yelled

"Fine …x … zero ….x …zero…x ….zero …IT'S A TIE !! " yelled in unison both the men

Apparently they were playing x and zero for the past two hours and it always ended with a tie , how unfortunate for both rukia and yachiru

The same thing had been going on over and over again …it was a tie in the end…at first it was fun to watch them fight , but later it got bored

"Ken-chan …..im boored…let's go get a snack " yachiru yelled

"LATER ..IM BUSY " kenpachi yelled ignoring the pink girl

"Oh….." yachiru sighed placing her head on knees

"Yachiru-chan how about we go for a snack at my place , nee-sama bought candy the other day" rukia said smiling knowing how " happy" byakuya seemed around with the young girl

"YEY BYA-KUN HAS CANDY !LET'S GO WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR !" yachiru yelled leaving with rukia

The two men were apparently two busy to notice that the girls had disappeared and continued their match

* * *

"Yum …you were right…I can't wait to see bya-kun and thank him for the candy he bought " yachiru said smiling eating dango

Rukia could only smile remembering last time incident's with yachiru and byakuya , the last time when she made secret tunnels in the mansion without him knowing about it

It made her laugh , the little girls funny attitude and her brothers reaction were just to cute to ignore

"rukia…im home…" a stoic byakuya entered the kitchen and gasped at when he saw the pink bubble haired lieutenant

"You…why are yoou.." byakuya was cut off by yachiru jumping on him

"BYA-KUN!!it's been a while … I forgot to tell you I messed up your home again and made secret tunnels I hope you won't be mad and thanks for the candy " yachiru smiled on byakuya's head

Byakuya felt his eyes twitch at the girls comment and tried to control himself from not bursting up a fight , but when he saw the little girls smile he sighed and left

"Oi yachiru-chan..should we go and check out on ichigo and kenpachi?" rukia asked

"Aw don't worry im sure Kenny and ichi are still loosing as always so we should continue our brake" yachiru smiled

"Yeah true guess this is what happens when two idiots with no brain meet " rukia said sighing


	9. renji's shirt

**Renji's shirt**

As usual night came over Karakura town, peacufilly without no hollows, nobody died today , and the beautiful day had ended with a peaceful sunset unlike any other days

Now moving on with our story at the kurosaki family , the nonrmal routine would go like this : ichigo wakes up almost kicked in the face or in any other place by his father , yuzu tells him to come down for breakfast ,Karin tells you to stop spoiling ichigo so much , his dad tries to attack him again for some random reason, ichigo kicks him badly in the face and then he goes and cries to masaki's poster telling her that because of the hormone's his kids are treating him like that

Tonight everything wen't smooth at least for now , he was one minute late for dinner but his dad didn't say anything or kick him , he was to busy ignoring him

Yuzu told him to sit down and eat but ichigo said he would eat in his room , so he took the food upstairs leaving a curious yuzu and a bored Karin down, his dad tried to this time to punch him in order to see his reaction

Of course ichigo kicked him in the face making him fall down the stairs , he sighed somehow his family was so weird sometimes he wondered if they were related or something like that.

* * *

As he entered his room he noticed rukia wasn't around she was probably changing in her closet , so he didn't bother he just placed the dinner on his desk

A few minutes had passed and the annoying woman didn't came out, in the end with a few popped annoyed veins on his forehead he knocked on the closet door a first time, the third time the door opened reveling a rukia annoyed with her right eye twitching

Ichigo noticed she was wearing a black long shirt that almost reached her knees covering her but ,at the neck it was fish net shapped like and on the back there was a kind of drawing which he couldn't make out or even bother to see it

"oi rukia ! about time you came out…what took you so long?" ichigo asked pissed off

"well I was changing after all and you had to interrupt and spoil my good mod , like always " she said the last part a little low in voice

"WHY YOU! Anyway here eat "ichigo said letting rukia sit down at the desk

"oh..thanks I guess" rukia replied sitting down , as she started to eat she noticed the way ichigo was glaring at her shirt

" ichigo…why are you glaring at me? Is there something bothering you ? besides the fact that im not wearing pants " she said smirking

"no ..WAIT ?! WHAT YOU DON'T HAVE PANTS?! I hope you at least have underwear woman! " he said becoming more impatient and angry with every moment

" oh don't worry I have underwear on me baka…. " she said

"oh..than from who do you have that shirt ? " ichigo finally asked

" hmm…oh this…well let's see …oh yeah I stole it once from renji …I loved it and since he didn't notice I simply took it" she said smiling innocently

"what?? You can't steal people's clothing like that? Not unless you have a sexual relationship with someone , you can wear that person's clothing trough the house" ichigo said

" oh boy…you really are dumb ichigo!it's obvious you are still a virgin…first of all it's not necessary to have sex with someone in order to borrow that person's clothing you could also do that when you are dating so its quite easy" rukia explained

"oh really? And how do you know im still a virgin? I mean its obvious you are too …little brat.." ichigo said smirking the last part

"oh I don't think so cause unlike you I really got laid….ups I mean that person made love to me back then and that's the same person that gave me the shirt." Rukia said perfectly calm the last part

"oh I under…WAIT WHAT?!YOU MEAN YOU HAD SEX WITH …..WITH….RENJI?!" ichigo yelled

" don't be so loud I don't think you want your family on your head right? And since we grew up together well…we also were together ….just for a little period of time…."rukia said blushing

"what?!" ichigo remained shocked and with that he got pissed of badly , and tried to ignore the though of rukia…having a naked renji on top of her having sex with her…no he quickly shacked his head to get rid of those thoughts

" rukia…there is something you should know …before you continue to live under the same roof top as me" ichigo said with a serious face

"hmm? What are you tal" she got cut off by his harsh lips looked onto hers for a kiss, of course the kiss was combined with all kinds of emotions , jealousy , passion and most of all dominance and lust.

Probably this was an explanation to ichigos weird acting lately around her not to mention that one night she heard him moan her name and that made her curios

* * *

Later that night , after two rounds of making love both ichigo and rukia were tired , well only rukia and she was also sour because ichigo didn't take her lightly and since she didn't have sex for quite a few years it did hurt a bit in the begging

On the other hand ichigo could only smirk at how satisfied he was now that he got renji out of her mind and replaced that pineapple head with him.

"sorry rukia , if I was to rough…but .." ichigo wanted to tell her finally what his true feelings about her but his big pride and ego made it hard to confess

"don't worry like I said …renji is much rougher than this…." She said looking away with a blush

"yeah…I gue..WHAT!!ILL FREAKIN KILL THAT IDIOT!" ichigo almost yelled

"you will who?" a dark figure asked from the window(it's its…….plays drums on the background none other than RENJI)

"RENJI?!HWAT THE HELL !!HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING??" a furious ichigo yelled

"idiot and I see you are pretty busy with rukia… so will you finish in an hour so I can return then and tell you the message sent from the soul society?" renji asked

"GET LOST !! come back maybe tomorrow" ichigo said pointing at the exit

" well you are sure are a big dickless idiot …by now I would have done rukia so badly she would be sleeping on my chest but I guess you are not capable of pleasuring a woman after all" renji said smirking and wincing at a blushing rukia

"SON OF A !! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I DON'T USE MY SWORD ON YOU IDIOT" ichigo yelled and already his reiatsu was turning black

"fine fine fine…im outta here" renji waved disappearing in a flash

"i…ii….." these were all of the words well the only ones which came out of rukia's mouth

"its ok rukia…like you said the past is the past…but now….i…I love you rukia" he whispered with pleading eyes

"ichigo….well lately …I've been loving you secretly to…" rukia whispered kissing ichigo

After separating for air ichigo pulled rukia on his chest , his head was leaning on her head , his nose was inhaling her addicting scent of lavender

"oh and tomorrow I want you to through away renji's shirt and you will wear one of mine " he said smirking


	10. her sorrow

**Her sorrow**

Ichigo was on his bed resting and trying to get some sleep after a long day as a shinigami , at the age of 15 it was hard to the job of someone older and kill hollows

But of course he has chosen this task to protect the innocent and not put them through the pain he went with his mother

He managed to get attached to rukia in more than a friendly way because she was the first to understand him and even more trust him, and also she gave up her shinigami powers to save his family and him

The girl was asleep in her closet , his closet at first the idea of sharing space with a girl no a woman bothered him, but after wards he got used to the idea and enjoyed her presence

One thing bothered him , they constantly had random fights with dumb situations, the most embarrassing thing happened a few days ago when a little girl asked her mother why are they arguing so much, ichigo only twitched at the mothers answer , she said that they were arguing as a married couple

None the less as the proverb says, those who fight love each other really worked for their current situation , but he was afraid of rejection , and also of her reaction

Rukia was a self centered woman which respected herself from any point of view, she was smart , she hated stupidity ,she was beautiful and strong, he remembered the battle with that arrancar D-roy , in which he saw her zampaktou's true ability

At first he didn't like her one bit , but when he got the change to see her true face , he noticed the pain she held and managed to hide behind those fake smiles

Sighing he tried to get rid of those thoughts and gulped , tomorrow he would try to confess his feelings , even if it killed him

* * *

Clossing his eyes , drifting into his sleep he heard on the background a wicked laugh, that insane laugh which reminded him of his inner hollow

When he snapped he noticed that he was in his shingami cloths and he was on a green field , definitely not in his room or bed

The sun was surely annoying him so he covered his forehead to avoid it , and noticed two people sparring with swords not to far from him

He went closer and noticed that the mysterious two people was a young rukia and the other one looked like …like a version of him only he had blue eyes and black hair

Ichigo was shocked…what was happening?! What was up with this nightmare? Was it his or rukia's …inhaling air he decided to calm down and listen to what they were saying

"Kuchiki…..do you know what a heart is?" kaien asked

"um…its something here" rukia pointed to the heart organ

"no …kuchiki…a heart is a special feeling born between two people ..like me and you..that heart is never broken and when that certain person dies he leaves his heart with his friends…Remember kuchiki..don't die alone…" kaien said placing his hands on rukia's shoulder(i made the scene from episode 126 im not sure shorter)

Ichigo slightly frowned what was up with this guy…was he rukia's boyfriend or something like that ….but he also noticed he was a lieutenant he wanted to ask rukia and know everything

Also the scene switched to a rainy and dark day and he noticed that kaien guy in rukia's sword holding her close ..dying in her arms…he heard his him whisper thank you to her and now he could leave his heart with her …at this ichigo sighed so he was her boyfriend but why did rukia kill him?

The scene again switched to the time when they went to save orihime from aizen , he saw rukia charge towards an arrancar which looked like kaien with her sword

The man dogged her attack sending a flash towards her sending her back, what he did notice that he used his long sword to stab rukia trough the stomach ..now he remembered it ….

It was that time he defeated ulqoirra and rescued orihime , and nearly loosed rukia again..he remembered the girls last words…identical to kaien's when she as ready to die

Now it made sense to why she acted cold towards him…she didn't want to end up killing ichigo the same way like kaien…ichigo remembered that he really cried at that time…clinging onto her like he did with his mother ….he didn't want to lose her to

Ichigo then found himself facing his inner hollow both wearing their shinigami clothing

'you still didn't realize idiot ! ' the hollow said

'when rukia-chan passed her powers to you she also passed all of her memories practically this is her current nightmare. now every pain she felt you will feel this is her burden. to bad she doesn't know you dirty little secrets' hichigo smirked

'get lost' was all ichigo said

'oh my…kind mean don't ya think…he happy ill be gone for now..but ill be back…and when I return you will see ichigo' hichigo said disappearing

Ichigo suddenly woke up covered in sweat panting really hard he quickly got of his bed and went to check in his closet on a certain dark haired woman

When he opened the door it revealed a sleeping rukia, so he smiled picking her up bridal style carrying her to the bed , he was going to sleep with her tonight

Rukia started to wake up slowly from her nightmare and sighed , she noticed that she wasn't in her bed anymore she turned around facing ichigo

'ichi…go…' rukia whispered

'shhh….i know what happened…I guess I have all of your memories…don't worry…im not mad you will tell me when you are ready about kaien but until then…rukia….i love you…and I want you to be my girlfriend..' ichigo whispered kissing her neck

'ichigo….it's okay ill tell you tomorrow…and yes …I love you too…I want to be yours…please wash away my pain ..ichigo…' rukia said smiling softly raising her hand touching his cheek

The look on ichigos face was priceless , he looked at her with puppy stricken by love eyes and closed his eyes his hand holding hers to his face while he closed his eyes against her soft hand

Tonight was going to be a long night for the two lovers ,but ichigo would do anything to keep her happy and wash away rukia's sorrow, like she did with him


	11. Misunderstanding

Misunderstanding

* * *

The first thing that isshin usually did after dinner was to go and hit his son , his favorite activity and when ichigo asked why he did it the answer was simply

To test his reflexes and ability of dogging , so dumb reason

At his sons door he heard from inside the room , a girl voice and wondered what his son was doing

"ichigo …take it off" rukia said

"what you are crazy! You already had seen it before .." ichigo said

"you are really stupid its not like I haven't seen it before…in fact I saw men that had it bigger " rukia said

At this statement isshin started to blush and become more curios to know about this rukia girl which his son didn't introduce to him

"leave me alone rukia! Besides you will make it only worse you have no experience in this domain " ichigo yelled

"Yeah right I've did it over a hundred times and im experienced more than you so shut up " rukia said

"what fine you win this round "ichigo said

Keeping up with the conversation only made isshin blush harder and was really curios what they were doing

"Fine ichigo sit on the bed , this position , place it here , and leg over there " rukia instructed

"huh ? what's wrong doing it while im up ?" ichigo asked

"you are to tall neither you bend over or you sit down and I think it's easier for both of us if you would sit down " rukia explained

"fine fine fine….but becarfull I bruise easy " ichigo said

Isshin was red and he was definitely not ready to be a grandfather and masaki would be happy if she heard the great news so he would wait and burst into the room to interrupt them as usually and kick ichigo for not telling him about this woman

"god ichigo you are so stubborn , it could be easy if you would relax ,aa bingo hit the spot now hold still " rukia said

"how long does it take I don't want anybody cathing us especially dad " ichigo said

"Shit! Now look what you did …im wet thanks to you " rukia yelled

"Fine let me clean it up" ichigo said

At this point isshin had enough and with a sigh he decided to enter the room and give them a special greeting like usual and meet the wonderful girl that was miss kurosaki in the future

"ICHIGOOOOO YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A WOMAN " isshin yelled braking down the door

"What the hell is your problem old man" ichigo yelled

Isshin only sighed, so they weren't having sex, she was just healing his wounds

"umm im sorry? " rukia said

"Oh and you might be ? hmm ichigo never told me he had a girlfriend " isshin said turning his attention to rukia after kicking ichigo

"she is not my girlfriend dad , she is just a…friend " ichigo blurted out the last words

"Son ….son ….son denial is such a bad thing and what is your name pretty young lady" isshin said looking at rukia

"Uhhh…my name is rukia kuchiki sir" rukia giving one of her fake smiles

"Oh call me dad first of all darling and ichigo congratulations how does it feel to be a man?" isshin asked

"what the hell!?nothing happened what kind of sick twisted father are you?" ichigo asked

"Oh son speak no more masaki is going ot be happy to hear that my son has a girlfriend …..now now come down to dinner later so we will spend quality time together, until then I promise not to disturb you to love birds anymore …and remember no grandchildren " isshin said with a wink leaving the room

"What….he thought we??" rukia said blushing madly

" …my dad's an idiot even so rukia…I love you " ichigo blushed at the last three words

"ichigo….i …umm love you to…" rukia said blushing

"then I guess I have some quality time to spend with my girlfriend until dinner time "ichigo said picking up rukia bridal style

* * *

ook so i didn't have internet for two days and it scuked but i worked on allot of drawings and chapters for now ill publish them, plus rukia ichigo fans i have made tribute to them on my profile on youtube check em out see ya


	12. caught in the act

**Caught in the act**

Apparently like always renji had a message and of course wanted to tease the carrot head substitute shinigami kurosaki ichigo , apparently another bounto problem occurred in the real world and byakuya had sent him to deliver the message

He sighed he really hated the real world , starting with urahara the one which calls renji " free loader " and his annoying assistants , he wondered if rukia would share her closet space at least for tonight since he was tired

Sighing he jumped from the portal and charged on the roof tops to ichigo's house , he knew how to find that idiot , he was always spilling reiatsu so it was easy to find the baka

And the truth was that he also missed rukia , his childhood crush and first love , because of byakuya they had to break up , since he wasn't strong enough to convince the kuchiki clan leader that he worth rukia's love

* * *

Landing in front of ichigo's house he noticed it was kind off dark , as if nobody was home , he slowly entered without knocking , and noticed that his crazy dad and sisters weren't home

Although it was kind of dark for his own taste he turned on the lights and noticed a note on the fridge

' dear ichinii me , Karin and dad are going out tonight since you are busy with homework we will leave you to study in peace , there is food in the fridge we will arrive late'

love yuzu

So the idiot was home alone , the perfect occasion to mess with him around and make more fun of him , he mentally laughed , but hold on this meant only one thing , he was alone with…rukia

If the idiot tried anything with her he swore he would use zabimaru in bankai form to kill the imbecile

Renji stopped his movement and twitched when he heard a muffle groan coming from upstairs

So something was really going on ,he decided to use his stealth ability and check it out, on the stairs there were multiple clothing's discarded and left behind

He picked up a purple shirt which obviously belonged to numskull ichigo , but he spotted something else nearby , a chappy t-shirt which belonged to rukia

Next to it was her black with red stripe braw , he turned to red madly , she never had that kind of sexy lingerie when they were together, so why now

Defiantly the red pineapple head man became even more curios to know what was going on

Near ichigo's room he found his jeans and his blue boxers and maybe underneath this pile of clothes rukia underwear , he was not interested obviously

He hear a woman's moan coming from the idiots room , he gasped as he opened slightly the door and saw a dark shadow on top of another

Now this really pissed him off his rukia having sex with the idiot

Gulping he opened the door, in the next minutes renji was red from what he saw and not to mention slightly horny

The dark figures revealed themselves as a naked rukia on top of an equal naked ichigo , doing the forbidden dance

"MY EYES" renji yelled closing the door

"RENJI YOU MORON!! CAN'T YOU SEE I WAS BUSY" ichigo yelled from the room

"EASY MORON IM NOT MADE OF STEAL ! IT HURTS TRY TAKING ME OFF EASIER " rukia yelled

"Well im sorry if you suck so badly in this position " ichigo yelled

Rukia jumped ichigo and opened the door blushing behind it and reached out to ichigos long shirt , when she opened the door she had ichigo's purple long shirt on her

"Ummm renji…I can explain.." rukia said blushing

"YOU STILL BLAME YOURSELF!! THE MORON WAS THE ONE WHICH INTURUPTED US !" ichigo yelled from the bed not bothering to cover himself up

"well idiot captain kuchiki send me to tell you about the bounto's current state but apparently since you two were already on top of this subject why bother" renji said smirking

"Uhh…renji..did nii-sama want something" rukia asked blushing looking away

"No rukia …obviously not…but you wait" renji said smirking

"WHAT " rukia yelled

"You wait till I tell everyone about your sweet affair with strawberry head.. he must be good in bed if you waste your time with him ..ja ne ruki-chan: renji "said smirking disappearing in a flash

* * *

"wait renji…what the fell are you looking at ichigo? Stand up we have to catch the idiot before he tells everybody about this " rukia yelled searching for her clothes

Obviously ichigo wasn't affected by the red headed idiots swears and so on , he sighed and looked at rukia which bended over looking for her underwear

He felt his erection get harder and he groaned , oh boy rukia made a big mistake looking for her shirt without her panties on her

He got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around her ( he is still naked don't forget) and let his erection poke and tease her a bit from the behind, her response only made him harden more

"forget about him…ill explain everything to anyone which is against us " ichigo whispered kissing her ear

"Ichi..GOO" she yelled when his fingers entered her wet womanhood

This was going to be a long night for the two lovers even though they got caught it still didn't bother them as they continued their erotic activities


	13. My snow white queen

**My snow white queen**

Everything ichigo had hichigo wanted, his body , soul mind even his own thoughts belonged to the so called inner parasite host

Hichigo never missed a chance to tease the boy and always reminded him about the king and horse story , sometimes he even forced his luck escaping through battles and defeating ichigo's opponents , but it always ended with the hollows defeat and ichigo's glory and victory

But not this time , it would all be different he will become the king , and this time he will claim something precious to the carrot haired boy , the only girl that understood him , Kuchiki rukia the ice queen , his future queen

Stupid ichigo was so weak he couldn't even protect her from the foes that came , even when he went to save her from her execution hichigo had to save the moron from byakuya or when grimmjow came in karakura , but even then ichigo was afraid to let him out

He smirked as he stood onto of the highest building in ichigo's inner world and smirked , tomorrow he will brake free and claim his little ice queen

Zangetsu stood on the opposite building and watched the boy smirk and hopped in his mind that ichigo wouldn't give up the fight and let his hollow rule his body

In the real world

"oi !midget! what the hell is wrong with you?" ichigo asked rukia

"Hm whats up with you? Im just being nice today" rukia said grinning

"Well are you sure…you are ok? You are usually bitchy and freak out on everything "ichigo asked raising a brown at her stupid statement

"Well that's it ! I decided to change ..i was a bit to bitchy and an ice princess so I decided to…how do you humans say …. Oh yes.. open up more!" rukia said smirking

"Ok…." Ichigo said rolling his eyes

"now what's your problem ? be glad if you won't get hit or cursed today "

"yeah whatever lets go midget" ichigo said looking bored already

"hey! Im trying to change into something better and you try to screw up everything" rukia said

'im trying to change for you ' rukia thought

:oi ! are you gonna stand there al day or are you coming home!" ichigo said

"fine fine!!" just then here phone biped signaling a new hollow that had just appeared

This was the perfect change for ichigo to face his worst fear, his inner hollow

She only looked at him and nodded , rukia took out kon out her backpack and pulled out of his mouth the pill

After wiping away the spit from it ichigo swalloud it suddenly his shinagami form popped out from the body leaving kon behind

When they arrived at the bridge where the hollow was located they noticed that the hollow was not an ordinary one , it was a huge one and it had three heads and its body represented Cerberus

Rukia could only gasp at the hollows imensen reiatsu and power, on the other hand ichigo smirked

' wacha smirkin bout' king ' inner hollow repapered

oh ichigo twitched ..how he hated this annoying creature which destroyed well nearly destroyed his life and knew all of his weak points

'well king im sure you need my help and power ..common let me out so you can win nothing more' he said smirking in a devilish way

'no I don't need your help' ichigo said puling out zangetsu and pointing it at the hollow , even though rukia already used a binding spell on the hollow it didn't work

Rukia formed some hand seals and a blue light appeared which strikes one of the heads of the hollow , this attack managed to catch the hollows attention and made it madder

One of the hollows tails reached out and hit rukia in a tree wounding her badly

"RUKIA! Are you ok? " ichigo screamed running next to her

" yeah im fine im still weak from that battle with the arrancar you take care of the hollow " rukia said closing her eyes to heal herself

' see king you cant even protect our little queen..you are such a baka that's why im gonna take over ' hollow smirked

'no I won't let you ' ichigo said placing a hand on his face

' oh really … TO LATE !!' screamed his maniac hollow and disappeared

Suddenly ichigo's eyes turned yellow surrounded by black and he turned his attention to his queen which as apparently hurt due to the hollow

This irked him to the death , laughing he picked up zangetsu and started to spin it in the air and threw it right trough the hollow splitting it in half

' see ichigo it was as easy as that…you are sure one weakling you cant even defend the woman you love…but since im out I might as well have some fun with my queen ' he smirked

' no don't even think about touching her ' ichigo smirked

Hichigo apparently didn't give a dam about ichigo since he was locked inside his head and pretended that nothing happened and walked to rukia patting her head

"oi midget ! you okay? " ichigo asked

" ichigo baka of course I healed my wounds a while ago…when did you learn that move anyway?" rukia asked curiously

in that moment hichigo smiled widely like a maniac making rukia flinch and gasp when he pinned her hands above her head , his nose found her neck inhaling her scent

" ichigo….what the hell…." Rukia squirmed

" rukia-chan…don't move like that….it will only make things worse my ice queen …well then I guess ill just melt that ice away ..king is not here so im in charge.." he smirked as he started to bite her neck licking away the blood

" stop…please…" rukia said with a tear

Hichigo ignored her answer and licked away the tear continuing his previous activity but was suddenly interrupted by the presence of another hollow which pissed him off badly.

He grabbed rukia in one arm placing her on his shoulder , this only made her sweat drop but noticed that he picked up zangetsu in the other and charged at the hollow

Gasping she noted the fact that he was stronger than ichigo and he managed to hurt the hollow which jumped behind him hurting rukia , this only made the hichigo madder because he had hurt his queen

Without a second thought he killed the hollow and turned his attention to the queen

" well my love….i hope you are ok im sorry I didn't protect you better " he said

"what do you want? " rukia asked

" what do I want…its really simply my dear queen…every king needs a queen..right? and you are the one I want " he said smirking

They disappeared and repapered in ichigo's room ( don't ask how) and he placed her on the bed hovering over her not giving her a chance to say anything ….

' stop it !!' ichigo yelled inside his head

'why should I the queen will be mine and in plus do you wanna her to find out about your dirty little secrets or about the fact that you dream about her almost every night' inner hollow smirked

Ignoring ichigo's comments he continued his work and took of her shinigami top leaving her in her red braw which only made him more excited

He ripped her braw of ignoring rukia's protests and cries for him to stop , it was pointless he only enjoyed hearing her screams and cries

Glancing at her face he licked of the tears which had fallen down her face and kissed her roughly letting his toungue play with hers

Moving to her neck he bit down on it leaving marks and in some sports blood which eventually was licked away by his purple tongue , the way she was afraid of him crying and so vulnerable only made him proud

Unlike that idiot ichigo she understood who was the king and who was the queen

He took of the rest of her outfit leaving her in her red panties which were ripped of , his mouth was busy with her left breast nibbling and licking it , while two digits entered her wet core

Smirking he knew that he was the boss and how wet she was for him only made his erection get bigger , and her moans weren't doing him better

Groaning his fingers exited her and he licked her cum of his fingers and then he undressed himself and entered her with a hard thrust making her groan

He also noticed that this wasn't her first time but he didn't care now she belonged to him

Continuing his aggressive thrusts he earned moans of pleasure and pain from rukia while his mouth got busy again with her left breast sucking gently on it

A few moments later he emptied himself in her smirking he was satisfied for now , he had just stole the most important thing from ichigo and now she was claimed as his queen

Collapsing next to her he pulled her closer despite her rejections and tries to escape him , she knew it was pointless ichigo lost the battle to his hollow it made her sad thinking about what had happened to her lover

In hichgo's mind , the real ichigo was cursing his head off not only his stupid hollow had just raped ichigo's lover but now is planning to play even dirtier than before making the boy stiffen in disgust

' you lost king or should I say horse hahaha im now the king see yaa' hichigo smirked disappearing

He reclaimed his queen wrapping his arms around her thin waist pulling her closer licking her neck and inhaling her scent, she suddenly felt his member harden again

He only smirked and hovered over her again to restart they're activities only in a different position this time and so she became his queen …his snow white queen

* * *

this is also a great song by evanescence its reallu great and it fits the curent situation enjoy

read & review


	14. imaginary

* * *

**Imaginary**

Sequel to snow white queen

* * *

This time hichigo went far over the lines not only did he take over his body but now ichigo was locked and blocked inside his inner world and was forced to listen and watch sometimes how his body controlled by his hollow screwed rukia

It made him sick , he wanted to be with rukia , love her and tell her about his feelings for her , but again his hollow beat him to it , like always he surely didn't want this , rukia was already getting tired but apparently his hollow wasn't

Even more it was teasing her trying to talk to her asking her different questions , sometimes rukia cried , he felt his tongue lick up her tears

His hollow had surely lost control , ichigo could only stand in his inner world and wait for a moment to confront his hollow and beat the hell out of it and show it who is the king and who is the horse

Meanwhile hichigo had fun with his queen last night and enjoyed it but since they had more than one round of sex it was obvious he got tired and also because of ichigo's weak body

Rukia woke up first before him and quickly left to dress up and tried to ignore last night and the fact that thing was in ichigo's body controlling him , so she ignored him and pretended that he didn't even exist

On the other hand the king wasn't satisfied that his queen was ignoring him especially after the hot night the two spend she was suppose to beg him for more

But it pissed him off badly that she left this morning without saying anything and this was not the only thing that bothered him , he also had to go to school because of ichigo's stupid life

Instead of spending the day in bed with his queen pleasuring her and proving to her that he is better than ichigo and that she belonged now to him not to ichigo or anyone else

He pondered how he would get this message inside her head, even though he wouldn't give up the battle in fact the war had just begun

* * *

Rukia caught up with the girls faking up one of her famous smiles and saluted them , as usual chizuro tried to jump and grope her but tatsuki hit her in the head badly leaving her on the floor

Orihime asked her what was new and if she would try out her new type of desert today at lunch , she tried to avoid as much as she could ichigo even though he looked at her almost all the time with pure lust in his eyes

She knew that if she would give him what he wanted it would be endless sex until she neither passes out or admits and cries for mercy and for him to stop, in the end she had her pried to keep up

During lunch break she went up in the tree she used to spend time when her thoughts were mixed and tied up , sighing she placed her hands support for her head and closed her eyes a bit trying to get him out her thoughts

Her major question was , what did this hollow want from her ?

"I found you queen…" a voice whispered in her ear

impossible when did he appeared next to her , and how come she didn't feel his reiatsu she gasped , her reaction only made him smirk as he licked her ear

"stop it! Why the hell are you here!? And how did you find me? " rukia asked pissed off jumping away from him

"my my my ….ya know queen …you are even cutter and made him want you more when you are mad like that " hichigo said smiling

" im not gonna kill you or eat you like any other hollow so there is no need to kill me" he finished

"fine but what do you want from me?" rukia asked keeping her impassive blank face

"my my my….i thought you were cleaver rukia-chan…all I want is my queen nothing more…in the end every king needs a queen…ne?"he said in a mocking tone

Balancing himself on the current branch he disappeared in a flash and reaper behind rukia wrapping his arms around her waist while his hot breath tickled the shell of the ear , rukia could only swallow and bite her tongue not to release a moan

"whats wrong my queen? Want more? Just say the magic words" he said smirking

Rukia used her elbow to hit him in the gut making him release her and groan in pain, she jumped on the opposite branch facing him , but again he disappeared in a flashy second and reaper behind her

"queen im not that naïve ya know… I just wanna talk to ya notin more…" he said

" what could you possibly want from me?" she asked with venom in her voice

he noted her attitude and clearly understood that he annoyed her and smirked" aww don't be like that…ya know I only want you …that's all notin more…and I will have you…the king I mean the current horse is under my control … if you won't do as I say well then" he laughed

"what!? What will you do to ichigo?" she asked wide eyed

" ill kill him " he finished

" fine…what do you want?" she asked looking down

he slammed her into the tree and his hand reached underneath her skirt removing a bit her underwear , placing two fingers into her womanhood he noted how wet she was" well looks like my queen is rather excited to have me around " he leaned

"im not going to be your sex slave if that's what you want …" rukia said placing her hands on his shoulders in attempt to keep him away from her

"we will finish this some other time …bye rukia-chan" he said disappearing in a flash step

Rukia fell to her knees gasping and sweat pouring down her face , her breathing became irrational …what was going on ? where was ichigo and what did this thing want from her

No matter ..she didn't care but she would save ichigo her way not the way the hollow wanted ….but until then she would try to stay away from him …although she regrets one thing the fact that the she gave herself so easily to the hollow

It was a mistake she might not forget for the rest of her life

* * *

Cliffhangers stay tuned this mini story will have more than one chapter read & review


	15. i hate that i love you

yup srry guyz im lazy ...sigh dunno why but i havent updated my stories and so its so troublesom ...pls come by and check out my itasaku and ichiruki fan art and of course illl do more couples i promise...check out the devianart account and youtube for tributes heh

* * *

I hate that I love you

Takes place after ichigo saved rukia from the soul society (AN: episode 63) rukia's decision somehow affected ichigo

Warning:ichigo will kind occ but enjoy

"im happy for you and I hope your decision will make you happy rukia" ichigo said smiling towards rukia

"thank you ichigo.. for everything…." Rukia said returning the smile

"that was my line …I should be the one thanking you for everything. if it wasn't for you probably not even now I wouldn't know the truth about my mother or have shinagmi powers" ichigo said

Rukia only gave him a smile ' ichigo you should smile more often…. It makes you look different and what is this weird feeling I have towards you' rukia thought

"so you still sure you want to stay here?" ichigo asked again hopping that she would say no

'say no say no …please…I need you…without you im nothing…' ichigo thought

"im sorry ichigo but I have things to repair around her …plus I missed this place…but ill come and visit once in a while the real world.." rukia said slightly looking away

"well I guess this is goodbye huh? I really hope we will meet again" ichigo said rubbing his head slightly curios to know her answer

' I hope ichigo won't hate me for the decision I took ..im sorry ichigo but I can't afford to hurt you anymore '

That night ichigo , rukia and orihime got invited to dinner at kukaku , rukia somehow laughed at ichigo's childish fights and actions with ganju

He reminded her so much of kaien , he was the same way, a person without any problems happy about the great gift called life and he resembled ichigo so much

But she didn't have a crush on ichigo because he looked like kaien , because he was the only person in her whole life which saved her from death , well there was also renji the one which protected her when she was little

She did love renji but in a brotherly way , with ichigo there was a different story , she closed her eyes sipping her tea

* * *

"what the hell happened here?" toshiro asked

"no more…please….i've had enough…" hisaki twitched on the ground next to kira

"buah…..i thought I was gonna die" matsumoto cried out

"why what happened? Toshiro asked

"its not okay for a girl like me to fall asleep on her chest ….its hard to be a beautiful girl" matsumoto said

"never mind forget about I said … wait.. what's this on the ground ? " toshiro picked up a paper to look at it

"MATSUMOTO …YESTARDAYS PAPER WORK?! MATSUMOTOOOOO!" toshiro yelled

* * *

The next day ichigo arrived back to the human world and apparently he received the same greeting from his dad, he tried to kick him making ichigo really mad

Like always ichigo kicked his dad in the wall and left to his room annoyed , he sat down on his bed with his hands behind his his hands behind his head still thinking about rukia

It annoyed him to the end the fact that she had chosen to stay in the souls society and not with him, but he understood her reason , somehow he really was going to miss her

Everyday started to get more and more boring for the carrot headed boy , no one to scold him, he couldn't make fun of anybody's drawings or start random argues

"sigh…it's really boring without you around here' ichigo thought

'that's it ..ive had enough…im going after her , and im going to bring her home and I don't care if she likes it or not…' ichigo thought as he picked up zangetsu and popped out his body

In the

* * *

soul society:

' oh god this is really boring…I wonder what ichigo is up to….do I really care for the idiot? ' rukia thought

'neah…or could i? neah impossible hell I don't even know what love is ..' rukia thought stubbornly

" hey…been a while " a tall dark figure said standing in the window

rukia gasped" ichig.-g—go…. Is t..that really you? " rukia asked

"of course idiot… I came to take you back…." Ichigo said annoyed

"but nii-sama will.." rukia wanted to finish her fraise but as usual she was cut off by the orange haired boy

" I don't care about byakuya …rukia…I need you in my life…without you im nothing…. I …love you kuchiki rukia…and id do anything for you.." ichigo said

" ichigo… I …" rukia said

"kurosaki…what are you doing in my mansion ?? " byakuya said reaching out to pull senbonzakura

" wait byakuya … I came for rukia … " ichigo said

" hmm…. Do you love her? " byakuya asked appearing in front of the boy using shhunpo and pointing his sword at ichigo's chin

"yes in fact I love her from the bottom of my soul and id do anything to protect her and see her happy " ichigo said reaching out for zangetsu

byakuya only smirked " fine then so it be…but if you plan anything funny ill kill you right away" he said leaving the room

"ichigo…baka are you okay? " rukia asked with concern running to the boy

" yeah im fine your brother is really ….freaky…." ichigo said twitching

he hated byakuya for ruining his moment with rukia…again like usual….

"ichigo ….i love you to …in fact I missed you so badly these days I thought I was going to go crazy …" rukia said blushing

Ichigo's tensed face turned into a genuine smile and he pulled the raven haired girl into a tight embrace whispering thank you in her ear ….and so the two lovers spent the rest of the night in each others arms …

Who would have thought that from hate love bloomed … life and its twisted ways


	16. to sweet to be true

yup something else done randomlly its short but it contains a bit of fluff enjoy im sorry for the delay its just latetly ive been busy with AMVS and draings from now ill publish more :D promise

To sweet to be true

* * *

Yup this is a humor chapter even though the title is sad… but of well lack of inspiration

The more reviews there are the more chapters come enjoy … by the way school is starting yuck

Ichigo was in his bed and apparently he had another trouble to deal with beside hichigo…. It was rukia…no he didn't have to rescue her from anyone now its just that lattely he had dreams about her…he neither had her nightmares or beautiful dreams with her blue purple genuine eyes

Her raven hair with a few grey reflections , and her sweet voice murmuring words of love in his ear , making him happy

When ever he was with her everything seemed to be different , he felt safe ,relaxed and at place , in fact she was the first person in years which managed to make him smile

But not fake the smile , a true smile from the heart once she even kissed him

The orange haired boy tried to close his eyes and get some sleep

In ichigo's dream:

The action takes place in hueco mundo when renji and rukia arrive just in time to help ichigo defeat a hollow

Rukia slightly blushed before opening her mouth to say something" renji…im sorry…cut I really love ichigo"

In that moment silence filled the room while renji gasped and fell unconscious to the floor while ichigo smirked

And then rukia runs into his arms and both of them blush and stare in each others eyes , while the blush intensifies even more

Their lips start to get closer and closer until

"ICHIGO WAKEE UPPPPP SON!!" isshin yelled hitting him in the face with his elbow as usual

"DAM IT DAD I WAS JUST JUST HAVING A DREAM OF RUKIA KISSING ME!!" ichigo yelled kicking his dad in the shin

"Uhhh…umm sorry? " isshin said leaving the room

Rukia had heard the conversation from her closet and really wondered of this so called emotion of affection called kiss that humans shared

Even so she never experimented it , perhaps ichigo had forgotten that she was in his closet and hear the random discussion but she decided not but in and scare the boy as usual

It wasn't really her tip to be bitchy when it wasn't necessary and scaring him wasn't her motive right now

She laid on her back feeling the mattress against her back and closed her eyes drifting asleep thinking about how to tease the boy

But neah it wasn't like her and neither did she care about him for now it didn't become a trouble.

Neither the word of emotion was something common for kuchiki rukia , the experiences and memories she had made her restrain from showing emotions

Ichigo on the other hand made that tiny sparkle of emotion inside of her awaken and care, she had many friends that cared for her but something was different about ichigo

Smirking she fell asleep tomorrow she would assault him with a kiss and then pretend that nothing happened she could imagine him right now screaming and yelling at her making her an idiot , but pushing those thoughts aside she fell asleep

Her thoughts and dreams drifting of to the one she loved…ichigo kurosaki

* * *


	17. The horse’s victory

**The horse's victory**

Rukia was to concerned about ichigo's current state to worry about school, the teacher and her other friends , she pondered to what would happen to the boy

"kuchiki-san is everything okay?" orhime asked worried

" ohh of course inoue-san everything is perfect " rukia smiled in a fake way

"then try out my delicious chocolate cake with sushi and pickles " orihime said offering rukia some cake

"umm no thanks im not so hungry inoue-san "rukia said licking her lollipop again

"kuchiki-san my petite raven haired goddess licking that lollipop like that is only gonna" chizuru was cut off by one of tatsuki's punches in the stomach

"YOU WILL DO NOTHING STAY DOWN ALREADY !!" tatsuki yelled kicking chizuru in the shin

"you know kuchiki-san if there is something truly bothering you …im always here for you so you can talk to me" orihime said smiling

she could feel hichigo's smirks and crazy smiles from the background even though he was eating lunch with the others , for rukai time had stopped and she could only hear and see him

After school rukia thought of going to urahara but it was probably pointless , the only way the hollow would be defeated was if ichigo regained control and forced it out of his body by fighting and concurring it

Just like the hollow had said ichigo was nothing but the horse and he was the king but she remembered what he had said about wanting her as his queen

What did he truly want from her? It was obvious that she wouldn't become his sex slave he had that chance until now but it didn't happen so what?

This was confusing for rukia, more confusing than a chess game or her nii-sama under pressure , she had to find out that things true purpose

This was so frustrating in the end she gave up and went home to at least to talk to that weirdo and see what it wanted

* * *

When she arrived home isshin and the rest of the family weren't home , apparently they went out which wasn't good at all , what if hichigo tried to make a move

Quickly she shacked her head to get rid of those thoughts and charged of to ichigo's room to try and talk to that thing ,entering the room she noticed the lights were off

After turning them on she saw kon with almost all of his stuffing pulled out lying almost dead on the ground she gasped and picked him up to see if he was still alive

"NEE-SANN!!" the almost unstuffed kon yelled jumping to hug rukia at her chest , and for the first time he didn't kicked

" kon what happened? Where is ichigo?" rukia asked picking up kon trying not to rip some of his stuffing

" nee-san I was soo scared ichigo entered the room without saying anything and suddenly picked me up ..not to mention he had creepy black eyes and the pupil was yellow ….and then he threatened to eat me nee-san…" kon said crying anime style

"kon I need you to spend a few day neither in my closet or in yuzu's room …ichigo hasn't been himself lately so to make sure nothing happens to you " rukia said trying to fix kon

" nee-san will you be ok?" kon asked

"yes I will tomorrow ill take you to uryu so he can fix you ok? Now I think you should hide just in case" rukia said taking kon into yuzu's room

sighing she exited the room and went to her closet to get ready for bed again her phone started to beep signaling a new hollow , sighing she left of at the bridge where the hollow was

* * *

Wow it definitely was big she popped from her dispenser a pill and she popped out her body leaving chappy behind , she instructed her to hide from the hollow

Rukia pulled out her zampaktou and performed the first dance freezing the hollow making it disappear into tiny particles , she placed her sword back into the hilt and sighed

Where was ichigo anyway? She didn't have the change to see him until now ….and it scared her allot

Suddenly out of the shadows stepped out a tall figure with orange hair but black eyes and that sadistic smile that he kept on his face

"well well well queen…I felt that hollow but apparently you beet me to it you are smarter than I thought ..no wonder the king has a thing for you" hichigo said

rukia said nothing instead she started to walk to him with small steps and this only made the hollow smirk

"so finally came to your senses…. huh queen?he asked in a mocking tone

"maybe what do you want from me?" rukia asked impassive

"I've told you before queeny…I only want you …..admit it ichigo doesn't disserve you he is just a brat he can barley take care of himself….plus im better than him from all points of view" hichigo smirked

" I don't care " rukia tried to sound careless but failed badly

" yeah right and I like boys " the hollow said laughing like a maniac " you should learn to lie better rukia-chan … now come with me …..ichigo is gone….he is the horse now….and im the KING" he yelled the last part clearly enough to make rukia understand

in that moment rukia felt the whole world crush into her figuratively speaking…she couldn't believe it…ichigo lost? To his hollow ? she then felt sad and somehow disgusted knowing what would happen to her from now on…

without another word hichigo flash stepped in front of rukia picking her up bridal style charging of home to claim his newest prize …a queen

Of course he wouldn't turn her into a sex slave nor be tortured by him..it was not his style he wanted to torture enemies not his queen

Using the other free hand he pushed up the window and entered ichigo's room placing rukia on his bed

Rukia felt tears build up in her eyes as she knew what was next and from now on until ichigo will regain the necessary strength to defeat it

Hichigo only smirked and leaned down licking her tears then his blue tongue traced down her cheek until it reached her neck , kissing it gently and leaving love bites and in some places blood

He took of her shihingami robes leaving her in only her braw and panties , he already knew she was wet and turned on for him , this only made him hornier and more desperate to be inside of her

He discarded himself of all of his clothes , and took of her panties , he nestled himself between her legs making rukia feel his throbbing member ready to enter her

One more time he raised himself looking into her eyes curios to see her reaction , she wanted him her eyes betrayed her clearly making him understand her intention

Ripping her last piece of clothing the braw he entered her with a hard thrust and bended down to her breast sucking and licking it , while her hands reached to the back of his neck pulling him closer

He only smirked against her skin and continued his activity only more devoted to her ..he always wanted this …to prove to ichigo and the queen that he was way better

Each time he pulled out of her he trusted even harder making rukia scream in pure ecstasy , meanwhile he applied even more pleasure by sucking on her other breast clinging to her

Her hands traveled down his back scaring it with her nails leaving red tiny marks while her legs were wrapped around his waist pushing him even deeper into her , her left hand made its way back into his hair massaging his scalp making him groan in pleasure

"rukia…" was his only response as a groan

with a few more thrusts he emptied himself into her and collapsed next to her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer ,holding her in a protective manner and possessive at the same time

Finally he was satisfied he was the king now and had obtained his queen ..he got rid of ichigo life was perfect for him

Rukia only sighed before falling asleep mentally cursing the strawberry idiot but suddenly she became sad …she lost ichigo now…instead she belonged to his hollow she hated herself and was disgusted with her body


	18. first word

First word

* * *

AN: ok so sorry for the late update but major writers block and so on ive been depressed lately for many reasons anyways enjoy

* * *

A few years later after aizen's defeat and the fall and destruction of hueco mundo life had moved on,ichigo had confessed his feelings towards rukia

Even if he was afraid of being rejected he still tried , the raven haired female accepted him and shared her feelings and for the past 5 years did her best to support him

She loved ichigo with all her heart and always did her best to prove that fact to him, and ichigo loved her with all her heart and promised to protect her no matter what ever happened

A year later rukia got pregnant and nine months later she gave birth to a healthy baby boy which had her genuine blue eyes and ichigo's orange hair

Pride and happiness filled ichigo, first of pride because their first child was a boy and happiness because finally he found it deep in his heart with the help of the ones he cared of

Rukia was at the beginning of the pregnancy worried that it might not go so well or that she won't be a good mother but with ichigo's support and great package of nerves he helped and supported his wife

As time passed by aishida grew up and reached already the age of 4 and their parents were more and more frustrated about what his first word would be

' I hope he won't say mommy ' ichigo mentally thought as he picked up his now awake son and placed him in his chair in the kitchen ready to feed him

ichigo twitched again and remembered yesterdays events when byakuya made a surprise visited which was rather disturbing , he wanted to spend time with his nephew and have fun with him

Yes kuchiki byakuya the most cold bastard , with a stick showed up his ass captain , ichigo's eyes widened when he remembered that byakuya actually smirked smiled when he picked up their son and the boy played with his scarf pulling and trying to bite it .

This dangerous evil man was obviously plotting something , ichigo didn't know yet what he was up to , but soon he will find out

And when he does the first thing he will do is change rukia's name into kurosaki and then kill byakuya , smirking he remembered last time when he thought byakuya for saving rukia and defeated him

"ohh yes aishida daddy came to save mommy from the evil soul society and thought uncle byakuya…he is a evil man….he tried to hurt daddy with his stupid flower girlly sword" ichigo finished

Aishida gave him a pout and wanted to start crying since he loved his uncle very much " aawww don't cry…daddy's sorry…geez I never knew you like byakuya soo much" ichigo said sighing

'stupid rukia…told her not to leave our son with her stupid brother so much…now he is starting to get more attached to him than me…' ichigo mentally cursed as he played and calmed down aishida

placing the boy back into his chair he took the banana pudding specially prepared for him and grabbed a spoon and towel in case this would end up with a mess

"bb…" the boy managed to spat out

"RUKIA…QUICK COME HERE …NOW" ichigo yelled knowing that their boy was about to say his first word

"what what is it?!a hollow? A wound?" rukia asked panting in the door way of the kitchen

"nooo our boy is gonna say his first word" ichigo said smiling as he heard rukia mutter under her breath a curse

"by..yy…" aishida tried hard to say

"yes say daddy aishida" ichigo said smiling

"byy..yy.y..aa…

ku….

Yaaa" the boy finished

In that moment ichigo yelled almost fainting to the ground as he realized what aishida had just said ….his first word…..was ….BYAKUYA??this was the last straw ….next time ichigo would see byakuya would be at his funeral

Rukia only smirked.. 'the idiot just got served she mentally thought'

"NOO ..BYAKUYAAAAA…IM GONNA KILL YOU NEXT TIME FOR CORUPTING MY SON" ichigo yelled outside the balcony so that the whole serenity would hear

in squads six's office a tall dark haired man , more exactly captain was sitting at the table filling in paper work as he heard a certain orange hair boy voice and smirked….so his new nephew was as smart as he though

well from now on things would definitely be more fun


	19. The king, The queen and the horse…

**AN:ok so school started and possibly its hard to update on all the stories considering I have new ideas for my stories but the the evil homework and studying is going to drive me crazy considering im 11th grade so lol enjoy this sweet perverted threesome chapter**

* * *

The king, The queen and the horse…..

* * *

In a normal humans life , simple things happen so simple they are nostalgic most of times and even boring….but for one orange haired boy things take a different turn when one night he became a substitute shinigami all because of rukia kuchiki

The same raven haired girl no woman which changed his whole world and made him a total different man from all points of view , except one part where

He never would have expected to fall in love with the woman , especially since there were many differences between the two. Another thing that ticked Ichigo the most was his inner hollow which always whispered naughty things to Ichigo , things he would do to rukia if he came out ,things which even made ichigo blush like crazy

Even though the white eyed creature with lizard yellow like eyes represented his darker side , hichigo would always be his dark side lusting for rukia dreaming of doing things to her that ichigo would never think of

He was his dark side the sadistic sick part of him which would never treat her the way ichigo wanted, like a real woman

'heyyyy kiiiiing ..why are ya such a pussy queeny is right there…how bout you show her who is the king huh?' hichgo asked

ichigo found himself again in his inner world bugged by hichigo once again

' what is it now hollow? ' he asked impassive as always

' I have a fuckin name !! plus be a man go screw rukia'chan until her ear's bleed ..coommmooon king I need her ' he squealed out like a kid annoyed that he wouldn't get what he wanted

' I said no now get lost' ichigo said

' pff king im not saying im ordering you to let me out after all its your turn to see what its like to be the horse and I the king ..' he said smirking getting ready to do rukia

' ohh no I don't think soo' ichigo said mad

'aww common king we can always have a threesome and share rukia-chan ..after all we are the same person right? ' hichigo said smirking

' no we aren't and rukia is mine not your's got it? ' ichigo said charging at hichigo

' geez king I guess ill have to tie you up and make you watch how I bang the lights out of queen see ya' hichigo said disappearing into the real world leaving ichigo trapped in his inner world

It was all planned to get ichigo in here trapped so that he would be forced to watch his hollow rape rukia dam him for being a fool

Meanwhile in the real world

" rukia-chaaannn" the hollow purred in rukia's ear while the raven haired girl was busy reading

" you…." She said with fear in her voice

" ohh common queen I can't be that bad " hichigo said trying to too block rukia from going anywhere

"the king is hanging in the inner world why don't I play with you dear " he said leaning in to inhaling her addicting lavender scent

"ya know the king dreams every night about you..shall I share ya his fantasies …. About the way he tells you how much he loves you and then he makes sweet love to you. well queen I can't say I love you but…I feel something towards you " he said smirking

"what could a hollow possibly feel other than pain and misery ? " she asked in a annoyed tone

"aww queeny you hurt me with that…I feel lust ..i lust for your scent and mouth ..not to mention you're sexy body " he said kissing her neck leaving rukia a huge hickey

The girl only gasped and hissed in pain biting her lover lip from preventing a moan to escape her mouth but making the hollow smirk even more

"I wonder what else tastes so good rukia-chan..mind I see?" the hollow asked ironically

Rukia only closed her eyes and crossed her legs from preventing the hollow to do anything " dammit ichigo stopp " rukia practically shouted

"sorry queen but the king ain't here leave a message though " the hollow said smiling but suddenly gasped and placed a hand on his chest as he fell ichigo pull him back into his inner world

"the mask broke to pieces which fell on the ground making rukia watch with sad eyes about what happened…this reminded her about kaien …

"Ichigo…." Rukia whispered

"rukia..im sorry…I should have controlled him better….did he hurt you?" ichigo asked with a worried face

"no im fine ichigo idiot " she said pulling the boy into a warm intimate hug

Ichigo only blushed and held the girl closer and made her let a tiny moan of pleasure…

"ichigo..i love you…and nothing is going to change that …im ready to accept you the way you are…" rukai whispered in his ear

"rukia…thank you…I love you to.." ichigo said nuzzling into rukia's hair

'nice king…very nice… don't ya worry ill be back..you'll see' hichigo smirked in ichigos inner world as he watched the clouds disappear

' so finally ichigo is happier? I wonder what will happen from now on with him around' zangetsu thought as he saw hichigo smile

* * *


	20. Who's the weird one?

**AN: this random one-shot takes place in episode 72 when Rukia suddenly thanks ichigo and he calls her weird but she misunderstands only I changed a bit the script enjoy its been a while since I updated on my stories but I remain thankful to all my fans who fav and review my stories stay tuned for other updates and new stories.**

* * *

**Who is the weird one now?**

The bountou's late attacks it has been stressful for both ichigo and rukia. They had to give they're best to protect Ishida other wise he would perished at the hands of the bount's , the war between shinigami's and bountou's had already started ,and the price was the life of the last Quincy.

Ishida had finally fell asleep after being chased around Karakura town by some crazy bount's who wanted to absorb his soul, but he was protected by his comrades and he finally had the chance to recover the lost energy.

Renji,Inoue and Chad were in the waiting room keeping a look out for anything suspicious meanwhile Rukia and Ichigo were in Ishida's room .Ichigo was reading a manga while Rukia observed that the Quincy had long ago fell in a deep sleep( or so he gave the impression).

"Looks like ishida fell asleep..finally " rukia commented.

"yeah"a murmur came out of the mouth of the substitute shinigami.

"Ichigo….thank you.."rukia said in a low tone looking down at the floor

'It's now or never if I don't let ichigo now about my feelings for him neither orihime will confess first or he will be close t o dying again' the young raven haired girl thought

"Rukia…what's with that all of the sudden?" the orange haired boy asked.

"Well I wanted to try to say it" the girl almost whispered, this fraise caught the attention of the sleeping Quincy which opened one eye from underneath the covers.

"What? You're weird "ichigo said

"Weird…I AM WEIRD? You idiot what's wrong with expressing you're feelings you know were well I suck at this and sometimes I screw up" rukia almost yelled

"I didn't mean it that you moron !al I said is that it makes you uneasy that's all !!AND YOU KNOW KNOW WHAT YOU ARE AN UNEMOSIONAL BITCH !!" ichigo yelled

"AWW SO YOU ARE ADMITITNG THAT I AM A WEIRD UNEMOSSIONAL BITCH HUH ?DICKHEAD NOT ONLY YOU ARE A MORON BUT YOU ARE ALSO GAY !!" rukia jumped out of her seat pointing an accusing finger at ichigo .All the noisy obviously couldn't let ishida sleep so he pulled the covers over him sweat dropping.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE THAT I AM GAY ?AT LEAST I AM NOT A BUNNY MANIAC CHAPPY FREAKY LOVER!" ichigo yelled getting up

"OH PLEASE LIKE WE HAVEN'T ALL SAW THE WAY YOU LOOK AT ISHIDA'S ASS!!EVEN INOUE NOTICED IT AND YEAH WELL IT'S BETTER TO LOVE CHAPPY THAN BE GAY" rukia said closing up to the boy

"YEAH WELL AT LEAST I FEEL SOMETHING FOR SOMEONE MORON AND THAT SOMEONE ISN'T OBVIOUSLY ISHIDA SQUIRT !!!" ichigo closed up to the girl

" GIMME A FREAKING BRAKE ICHIGO AND STOP LYING I KNOW YOU ARE MADDLY IN LOVE WITH INOUE ITS SO OBVIOUS " rukia sarcastically said

"WHAT YOU MORON INOUE IS JUST A FRIEND THE WOMAN I CARE FOR IS NOT INTERESTED IN ME !!" ichigo responded

"Ahh so even you're luck in love sucks I knew it !!"rukia backed away smirking

"YOU ARE REALLY FORCING IT AREN'T YOU!!AT LEAST I HAD A FEW DATES IN THE PAST MIDGET UNLIKE YOU WHO DO YOU LOVE BESIDES YOURSELF"ichigo said

Rukia's smirk disappeared and she looked down at the floor tears forming at the end of her eyes, so this was ichigo's real thoughts about her?she in his eyes will forever remain a kid nothing more.

"THERE IS SOMEONE I LOVE MORON…THAT SOMEONE IS….IS YOU BAKA I LOVE YOU HAPPY???" rukia yelled chocking on her tears as she started to cry

"rukia…you…all this time im..sorry" ichigo said getting up walking over to the girl.

He leaned forward to the crying raven haired girl and his hand whipped away some of her tears and than placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.

"rukia..im sorry I shouldn't have made you cry…and there is someone important in my life…someone that i..love…that someone helped through all my problems and gave me a reason to live. that someone is you..Rukia…I love you to..." the confessed leaving rukia speechless and wide eyed...

"ichigo…I had .no idea…."rukia whispered closing her eyes and leaning her forehead against ichigo's ,his arms sneaked around her waist pulling her in an embrace which was more than friendly it was intimate , something that couples did or at least that was what rukia had read in her leaned forward with his lips ,catching rukia's soft lips in a hot melting 's tongue came with a slight hessiion out of his mouth caressing rukia's bottom lip asking for permission which she eventually granted ,they're tongues were now caught in a heated dance for domination and they're lips locked together. A few seconds later the two parted for air ichigo placed his head at the crook of rukia's neck inhaling her scent which was addicting, rukia's reaction was somewhat different she pulled him closer and placed her head on top of his orange one and smiled.

'im so selfish….im sorry inoue..' rukia thought as she closed her eyes

What the new couple was not aware of is that ishida had heard everything and probably spied them from the corner of his eyes.

"Ichigo..im so sorry I shouldn't have…I mean Inoue likes you and I ..kami what have I done…."rukia quickly got up making the boy fall on his behind on the ground

"Look rukia… I love you and none one and nothing can change that plus everyone knows that ishida has a big crush on orihime." Ichigo said as he went and wrapped his arms around the girl

"THAT'S NOT TRUE KUROSAKI AT LEAST IM NOT A HEARTBRAKER LIKE YOU" ishida finally snapped not being able to control himself.

"So…you hear…everything huh?"ichigo whispered in a low tone a dark aura surrounding the room.

"umm kurosaki…gomen I just heard accidentally the last part..nothing more…heheehe…"ishida laughed nervously as ichigo approached him his cracking his knuckles

* * *

Later that night…

"Kurosaki-kun, kuchiki-san..how is every.." a happy orihime chirped entering the room

Everything looked pretty ok ishida was under the covers ichigo was reading his manga and rukia was checking her cell phone

"Aww orihime..everything is perfectly fine but ishida-san said he wanted you to return later cause he had something to tell you in privacy.."rukia said with a smile on her face

"ohh ok…than ill come back later seems he is asleep now.."orihime smilled as she left room.

"Well at least that's over for now...ichigo so what makes us now?" rukia asked skeptical

"huh..moron now we are couple understand there are some things that will change from now on between us. ill explain later .." ichigo said as we walked next to rukia who was sitting next to the window

Rukia only smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her in a possessive way not wanting to let go of her nor to give he up to anyone else. The brand new couple thanked the bountou's for not attacking them leaving them some free time, as for ishida well…he was pretty beat up underneath the covers sleeping this time for real.


End file.
